


Il Pleure dans mon Coeur

by Brink182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Depression, F/M, Gen, Kate is evil and pedo, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Pedophilia, now with non-con warning, sooo many issues, sorry for the delay in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rains in my heart<br/>As it rains on the town,<br/>What languor so dark<br/>That soaks to my heart?</p><p>His sister finds him curled up in the bathtub.<br/>His heart has been ripped out  and he is slowly exsanguinating and nothing can ever occupy the empty space in his carved out chest.<br/>The rain never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Pleure dans mon Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Il pleure dans mon coeur  
> Comme il pleut sur la ville.  
> Quelle est cette langueur  
> Qui pénêtre mon coeur?
> 
> It rains in my heart  
> As it rains on the town,  
> What languor so dark  
> That it soaks to my heart?  
> -Verlaine (1896)

**Il Pleure dans mon Coeur (It Rains in my Heart)**

**By: Brink182**

 

 **Disclaimer:** Paul Verlaine owns the poem that is quoted in this story and MTV owns  _Teen Wolf_. Nothing you see here is mine.

 

* * *

 

 _It rains in my heart_  
_As it rains on the town,_  
_What languor so dark_  
_That it soaks to my heart?_

 

He feels empty. He doesn't leave the bed for days. His sister gives him these sad looks but never touches.

 

"You have to eat."

 

He shakes his head, burying himself beneath pillows and blankets. She sighs and leaves him be.

He knows if he ate, it would just come back up again. He feels sick. He's killed his family, except for his uncle (burned and catatonic), his older sister (worried and sad), and himself (broken and betrayed).

Rain poured down the windows. It matched the state of his heart. It'd been raining since the fire. His sister had said it wasn't his fault-he was just a kid.  _She_ was the one who had caused the fire after...His sister had found out about  _Her_ and had taken him away, so they weren't even at home when it had burned. This makes him more guilty, not less.

 

 _Oh sweet sound of the rain_  
_On the earth and the roofs!_  
_For the dull heart again,_  
_Oh the song of the rain!_

 

A few days before the fire, his sister had found him curled up in the bathtub.

 

"I didn't know it would feel like that," he had said, "it was supposed to be different."

 

He'd buried his face into her shoulder. She knew what he was talking about.

 

"Who was it?"

 

He'd told her about _Her_ (only twenty-three...not that old) and how she'd made him feel, how he had confided in her.

His sister had hugged him, leaking tears into his hair.

 

"You're only sixteen. She's a predator. You just lost your first girlfriend less than a year ago. You were vulnerable. She took advantage."

 

 _It rains for no reason_  
_In this heart that lacks heart._  
_What? And no treason?_  
_It’s grief without reason._

 

The next thing he knew, they were in her Camaro, heading out of town to see a specialist in the closest large city. When they return, the house is a charred skeleton. He knew it was  _Her._ His sister did not argue.

 

 _By far the worst pain,_  
_Without hatred, or love,_  
_Yet no way to explain_  
_Why my heart feels such pain!_

 

 Now they are back in the large city, staying in a double suite with a connected bathroom at a hotel. His sister is in his suite more than she is in hers. He hears the rain and his sister's heartbeat as she pretends to watch the Cable.

His heart has been ripped out  and he is slowly exsanguinating and nothing can ever occupy the empty space in his carved out chest.

 

The rain never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Verlaine's poem can be found here in both French and English: 
> 
> https://allpoetry.com/It-Rains-in-My-Heart-(Il-pleure-dans-mon-coeur)


End file.
